1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image input apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Facsimile apparatus, plane paper copier, diazotype copier or the like are well known as image input apparatus.
Any of these prior art image input apparatus has drawbacks that it is difficult to selectively input a small portion of image and the shape is large and undesired for portability. As a hand-held type input apparatus, there is an optical scanner disclosed in U.S. Pat. specification No. 3,541,248. In this optical scanner, image information cannot be read out accurately if the scanning speed is reduced during the input of the image. In addition, it takes some time before the voltage of a power source rises to a predetermined level from the instant of closure of a power source switch immediately before use. Therefore, immediately after the power source switch is turned on, the brightness of the light source is below a predetermined necessary level, so that normal operation cannot be obtained. Further, the optical scanner noted in U.S.P. does not have any memory means, so that the input image signal has to be instantly processed to produce its hard copy.